Devoção Desafio Tolkien Group 2010
by Kiannah
Summary: O relato devotado de um elfo sobre a Última Batalha na floresta de Mirkwood, ao final da Guerra do Anel.


**Devoção** - O relato devotado de um elfo sobre a Última Batalha na floresta de Mirkwood, ao final da Guerra do Anel.

(Fic do DESAFIO 2010 - TOLKIEN GROUP - confraria que reúne gente tão fascinada pela obra de Tolkien que, após devorar filmes, livros e todo material disponível sobre o assunto, continua com fome de histórias relacionadas ao universo que o grande Professor nos legou.)

_Disclaimer_: JRR Tolkien é o autor ao qual pertencem os personagens, o próprio universo em torno dos quais giram as histórias desenvolvidas pelos membros do Tolkien Group, portanto não temos nenhum direito sobre elas ou sobre eles – exceto, talvez, aqueles nascidos do amor talvez não de todo sensato que lhes devotamos, como diria Sadie Sil ...

* * *

><p><strong>Devoção<strong>

...Então Mirkwood avançou contra a Sombra no conflito que chamamos de A Guerra do Anel.

.

Lembro-me como se tivesse sido ontem quando os mensageiros da Senhora e do Senhor de Lórien chegaram às nossas cavernas. Foi uma grande surpresa para todos, pois há muitos anos não tínhamos contato com nossos parentes distantes da floresta dourada.  
>Suas armaduras eram áureas como as folhas de mallorn, e seus cabelos eram finos fios de ouro, sempre iluminado pelo sol de primavera. Se não fosse pelos tempos sombrios, haveria de dizer que estavam vestidos para honrar a presença dos Valar em algum festim no Oeste. Em contrapartida da beleza suave de suas armaduras, seus olhos eram como safiras, ônix e esmeraldas, enfeitados com uma fúria sedenta de vitória.<p>

Conforme se moviam, com graça suas espadas embainhadas retiniam contra as armaduras. Os homens, filhos mais novos de Eru, e que estavam em guerra também, diriam que aqueles sons eram apenas o simples tilintar de armas. Mas nós... Éramos capazes de ouvir e reconhecer suas vozes clamando pela batalha.

.

Não demorou muito para que o palácio e seus corredores começassem a fervilhar com as notícias vindas do sul. Discussões sem resultados finalmente eram substituídas por planos e ordens. Naquele dia senti que as últimas amarras, que nos prendiam à segurança das cavernas, haviam sido rompidas.  
>Senhores e capitães, mestres e líderes antecipavam-se e treinavam o cerco ao inimigo, rodeando cautelosamente os mapas dispostos no salão principal do palácio. Eram centenas de mapas. Havia alguns exemplares belíssimos, que certamente rivalizariam com os mapas de Imladris. Detalhavam toda a Terra-Média. Porém mais numerosos eram aqueles que exibiam nossa floresta. Eram tão velhos quanto eu.<p>

Não que precisássemos estudar aqueles mapas.

Hoje Mirkwood. Não. Perdoe-me, pois ainda sofro com certa confusão. Ontem Mirkwood*1, hoje Floresta das Folhas Verdes, e uma vez Floresta Verde.*2

Cada um de nós conhecia a floresta de uma maneira profunda. Cada riacho. Cada curva do longo rio que cortava nossas terras, nascido nas Ered Mithrin*3 e desaguando no Lago Comprido. O Rio Encantado e suas águas poderosas. Lembro-me de cada trilha, percorridas tantas e tantas vezes, desde a minha idade mais tenra. A velha estrada que cortava a floresta de leste a oeste até as Montanhas. Cada árvore adormecida. Cada raiz traiçoeira recoberta de musgos e folhas. Cada toca de lebres, texugos e raposas. Cada ninho de aranha que destruíamos e eram substituídos por outros mais profundos e venenosos. Cada caverna infestada por orcs.

E Dol-Guldur*4. Nossa floresta permaneceu alerta por incontáveis anos, cercando e vigiando a fortaleza do Necromante. Nosso maior inimigo na Terceira Era. Sauron. Mesmo hoje seu nome me traz um sabor amargo à boca, e lembranças que um dia espero ser capaz de esquecê-las.  
>Derrubaríamos a fortaleza negra... O desejo de fazê-lo ecoava em nossas mentes. Muitas noites gastei combatendo o efeito colateral que esse desejo me impunha. Mas ainda assim, não só eu, todos estávamos sempre determinados e conscientes que o dia chegaria. Por fim tínhamos a ajuda de Galadriel e Celeborn, nossos aliados e parentes distantes. Era a promessa que os mensageiros galadhrim haviam trazido.<p>

As memórias parecem ganhar mais vida conforme o tempo passa aqui, minha Senhora. Culpa do meu desejo de lhe contar o que aconteceu naqueles dias. E... Pelos Valar... Ouso dizer que seu dom de ouvir minhas palavras é um bálsamo, espero que compreenda. Pois meu desassossego começa a partir, e o coração se alegrar novamente.

Recordo-me quando Mirkwood, quando ainda não era chamada por esse nome, e a propósito eu o odeio, embora continue usando-o, e Lórien eram uma só floresta. Extensa, rica, viva. Cobriam toda a linha do horizonte que os olhos eram capazes de enxergar. Fico imaginando como teria sido a visão das águias sobre as copas das árvores. É capaz de enxergar tal coisa? Como era a mistura de carvalhos verdejantes, bétulas e tílias prateadas e as monumentais mellyrn*5 douradas? Julgo com certeza que uma Senhora foi capaz de dar à vida o quê lhe descrevo.

Pois bem. Os dias que antecederam nossa partida para a guerra haviam sido corridos. Tantas coisas deveriam ser feitas para colocarmos nossos planos em prática. Poucos, mas preciosos momentos ainda me recordo com precisão.

.

Os corredores eram iluminados por tantos archotes que pensei em um momento de quietação, que os anões finalmente haviam falhado em seus trabalhos: o teto das cavernas havia caído e a luz do sol banhava nossos corredores. Não. Eram centenas, milhares de lamparinas brancas que circulavam por esses corredores.

.

Arcos sinuosos e elegantes, feitos de madeira quase negra, e flechas com suas pontas de metal liso e brilhante, eram testados pelos mestres arqueiros e os que os seguiam.

Espadas produziam faíscas quando afiadas pelos ferreiros.

Cavalariços e os mestres dos cavalos tratavam e preparavam nossos animais. Palavras doces, de conforto, de compreensão e cumplicidade diante de uma batalha que seria travada em breve eram quase cantadas em seus ouvidos. Porém eram ouvidas por todos, e traziam conforto a nós, que ansiávamos pela partida.

.

Da última noite me recordo muito bem.

Estávamos todos tensos com o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Permaneci quieto e distante dos olhares diversos.

Cada um por fim ocupou-se de cuidar de sua armadura. Eu mesmo cuidei da minha. Isso me acalmou o ânimo. Limpei-a com esmero. Poli-a com capricho. Então passei ricos instantes observando e memorizando seus desenhos. Senti meus dedos tocarem o metal frio e levemente dourado. As braçadeiras e ombreiras eram enfeitadas com folhas de um dourado mais escuro. Entre elas podia ver o reflexo das lamparinas claras da sala. Rodopiavam e se torciam enquanto dançavam. Acho que passei longos minutos observando o bailado travado entre os detalhes e as luzes refletidas.

Despertei desse último devaneio quando bateram contra a porta de carvalho. Confesso que o som contra a madeira me pareceu um aríete contra uma fortaleza bem guardada.

Devia comparecer à nossa última reunião antes da partida.

De todas as conversas que me recordo nas últimas horas, as palavras que ainda reverberam em minha cabeça são: "Iremos até Mordor se assim tiver que ser. Chegamos a um ponto decisivo de nossa história. Castelos se despedaçarão, espadas serão quebradas e o nosso sangue será derramado. Muitos dos nossos amigos e parentes, aliados também, seguirão seus rumos para além de Arda, aos cuidados de Mandos ou do próprio Ilúvatar. Porém haverá um só triunfo na Terra-Média para o bem ou para o mal. E mesmo que seja para o bem, não será nosso em especial. Mas a nossa lembrança, como os primogênitos de Ilúvatar, será a mais forte de todas."

O coração tamborilava tal qual meus dedos sobre a mesa de carvalho no grande salão.

.

Havia chegado a hora.

.

Estávamos no portão.

Formávamos uma visão assustadoramente bela.

Por alguns momentos observei a quantidade desmedida de elfos postados diante do Portão das Cavernas. Admito que me senti entorpecido com a cena. Onde antes havia um mar de árvores adormecidas sobre as colinas, agora havia uma imensidão de estandartes de um verde profundo e negro, rebordado de dourados e marrons. Usávamos os estandartes de Mirkwood. Desejava que fosse a última vez. A idéia me torceu os nervos me devolvendo os sentidos.

Respirei fundo. Apesar do perfume suave e amadeirado, misturado com a água límpida que corria em nosso rio, pude sentir o cheiro distante de guerra. O cheiro de fogo e destruição. Tínhamos que ser rápidos e partir. Não havia mais o quê ou quem esperar.

Entretanto, o que nos aguardaria? Quantos sobreviveriam? Venceríamos? A ansiedade cobrava seu lugar naquela hora. Chamei pelos Valar e afastei os pensamentos sombrios por mais uma vez.

.

Observei por um último minuto aquele exército.  
>Armaduras douradas, com flores e folhas que sempre amamos. Que eu sempre amei, e admirei sempre que possível e por longas horas. Então vi as capas de um verde profundo, emolduradas por cabelos feitos de fios de ouro, cobre e ônix.<p>

Felizmente meu rosto estava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, guardado pelo elmo. Ninguém percebeu o esforço que fiz para conter o brilho emocionado que aquele cenário me causou. Não havíamos ganhado nada ainda, mas me sentia orgulhoso. Nada pude fazer senão permitir que esse sentimento transbordasse, Senhora. A primeira vez em muitos anos, mas não a última.

.

Cruzamos a ponte de pedra sobre o Rio da Floresta.

.

A guerra veio ao nosso encontro.

A primeira onda negra desceu com força sobre nós. Orcs. Lobos. Wargs. Aranhas. Bestas. Permanecemos firmes. A floresta sempre foi nossa, Senhora. Mesmo ela sendo sombria, a floresta era nossa. E continuaria sendo, assim como finalmente é. Nem que toda a escuridão se deitasse sobre nós, não desistiríamos. Foi o que senti na hora. Engoli seco o receio do choque, gritei e ouvi ordens. A sombra chocou-se contra a luz das nossas armaduras, falhou e afastou-se.

A segunda onda veio. Negra e rubra. Houve fogo. A floresta queimou. Chão, troncos, folhas e flores incapazes de lutar contra as línguas incandescentes, que as engoliam aos milhares e em um piscar de olhos. Eu não ousava piscar. Não podia ou seria engolido pelas chamas também. Meus olhos ardiam, lacrimejavam com a fuligem e o ar quente. Não pestanejei diante do inimigo. Cada movimento seu, eu combati. Cada golpe, eu bloqueei. Sentia minha mão tremer segurando a espada. A armadura retinir com os movimentos bruscos. O sangue negro espirrar contra a minha pele. Estava determinado em derrubar cada um que se postava no meu caminho. O exército de Dol-Guldur se chocou mais uma vez contra nós. E foi repelido.

Dias e noites. Passo a passo. Golpe a golpe. Dentes, garras e espadas serrilhadas foram repelidos por espadas, flechas e facas feitas navalhas prateadas.

.

Éramos incansáveis e inabaláveis. Porém o inimigo havia mostrado tanta determinação quanto nós. É doloroso pensar que tivemos tão pouco tempo para cuidar de nossos mortos, e dos vivos também, Senhora. Mas nossas determinações eram diferentes. A nossa era movida por amor e a do inimigo, por chicotes e ódio.

.

Pouco sabia do que acontecia no norte. Ainda que a batalha principal*6 tivesse encerrado, tínhamos muito ainda a combater. Nenhuma criatura vil seria poupada. Todos seriam caçados sem misericórdia. A favor delas havia apenas a morte. Então notícias começaram a chegar. O povo de Lago reforçado pelo exército de Erebor conteve e rechaçou o exército de orcs e orientais que haviam afrontado o norte da floresta. Porém ambos os senhores, o Rei Brand e o Rei Dáin Pé-de-Ferro caíram*7. Ambos valentes e generosos.

No sul, sabíamos que Lórien, igual a nós, batalhava sobre as mellyrn*5.

Tanto nós como eles tínhamos que vencer nossas batalhas para então nos juntarmos para derrubar Dol-Guldur. Mas a guerra sob as árvores parecia não ter fim. Além dos orcs, haviam aranhas e wargs embrenhados na mata profunda. Criaturas que pareciam não mais temer fogo nem dor. Mas eu também não as temia.

.

Em um momento de escuridão, não fui sequer capaz de enxergar a luz de Elbereth. Tudo era sombra e fumaça.

Sentia-me esgotado. Mas nem por isso havia perdido minha determinação. As mãos doíam e os braços latejavam, mas continuavam firmes me ajudando a empunhar minha espada. Os pulmões em algum momento eu estava certo de que queimariam, exaustos de receber o ar pesado e escuro, cheio das cinzas da minha floresta. Ela havia sido queimada em várias partes Senhora. Ainda me dói pensar nisso, mas sei que ela, hoje, está recuperada e seus ramos são verdes.

.

Ainda me perco entre as memórias do passado e o que acontece hoje.

Pois bem... O desejo de libertar a Floresta era o suficiente para me guiar, Senhora. Recordo-me de incentivar meus amigos e meus companheiros, da mesma forma que eles faziam com os outros e assim por diante. Entre ordens e gritos, ainda nos restavam forças para nos incentivarmos.

.

Foi então que ouvi o chamado pela primeira vez. Não dei atenção.

Ouvi o chamado pela segunda vez e não entendi o que havia acontecido.

Depois de algum tempo, ouvi o chamado pela terceira vez e então compreendi, Senhora. Mas recusei e desafiei. Não deveria, eu sei.*8

Uma das ordens mais importantes que ouvi em todos os tempos e a desobedeci. Essa lembrança agora me faz rir tolamente, mas naquele momento temi pela minha ousadia.

Havia jurado que ajudaria a libertar a minha floresta das sombras. Desejei por toda a minha vida vê-la como na minha juventude. E... Ali era o meu lugar. Minha necessidade agora é que compreenda, por favor, que onde eu estava era o meu lugar.  
>A determinação ainda era forte. Permaneci onde estava. Munido de dor e amor. E como doeu, Senhora.<p>

.

Finalmente então, o Senhor Celeborn e o Rei Thranduil se reuniram, e travaram a última, a mais difícil, batalha. Purificaram e devolveram a liberdade e a vida da Floresta. Tudo foi renovado. Choveu muito, recordo-me. Mas não foram apenas gotas de chuva que ajudaram a limpar a cinza do verde. Não havia sombra sob as copas das árvores nem fumaça sob a luz do sol no final, e quando a noite veio, havia apenas estrelas no céu.

Ouvi Mirkwood pela última vez e ouvi Floresta das Folhas Verdes. Eryn Lasgalen*2, pela primeira vez, na voz dos Senhores. O nome ecoou explodindo em minha mente, tal qual a semente de carvalho brota contra a terra. Doía-me o peito não saber o que fazer... Como agir naquele momento Senhora? Permaneci onde estava observando a festa que começou por toda a floresta. Ousei apenas respirar e observar aquela visão. Nada mais, pois estava tão cansado da batalha. Meu corpo já não me obedecia mais. E eu temia o que estava por vir. E entregue na tarefa de guardar a última imagem que eu teria da minha floresta.

.

Lembro das lágrimas sobre a pele branca e luzidia. Eram leves, brilhantes, limpas e amorosas como sinto que são agora Senhora. Eu lhe disse que antes da guerra havia me sentido orgulhoso e que aquela não seria a última vez. Acho que não sou capaz de abandonar o orgulho que hoje sinto de Eryn Lasgalen, e de cada um que guerreou ao meu lado.

.

São as últimas lembranças que tenho.

E esta é a última tela que pinto da minha história na minha floresta. Ainda ouço ecoar as palavras dos senhores élficos no leste... E enfim meu coração se cura, recuperado da separação a qual fui imposto.

Que Mandos*9 e a Senhora*10, depois de ouvirem toda minha história, permitam-me partir destas Mansões, e encontrar minha família e meus amigos nas terras de cá, nas Terras Imortais.

.

*~*~*~* FIM *~*~*~*

Notas:

_*1 Mirkwood – Floresta das Trevas. Ganhou esse nome depois que Sauron instalou-se em sua fortaleza, no sul da floresta._

_*2 Floresta Verde – Nome da floresta que abrigada o reino de Thranduil antes de ser chamada de como Mirkwood. Eryn Lasgalen, a Floresta das Folhas Verdes. – Nome dado a Mirkwood depois que Dol-Guldur foi destruída._

_*3 Ered Mithrin – Montanhas Cinzentas._

_*4 Dol-Guldur – Fortaleza de Sauron, na parte sul de Mirkwood. Derrubada em 30 de Março pela união das forças de Thranduil e Celeborn. Acontece após a derrota de Sauron. (Dia do Ano Novo dos elfos!)_

_*5 Mellyrn – Plural de Mallorn, a árvore de folhas douradas de Lórien._

_*6 Batalha Principal No norte durante a Guerra do Anel – Ocorreu dia 15 de Março._

_*7 Rei Brand e Rei Dáin Pé-de-Ferro morreram na Batalha no portão de Erebor no dia 17 de Março._

_*8 Morte élfica – Um dos aspectos tocados na fic é sobre a morte dos elfos e a convocação de seus espíritos que deveriam seguir para Mandos: é dito que "Tão logo estivessem sem corpo, eles (os espíritos élficos) eram convocados a deixar os lugares de sua vida e morte e ir para os "Salões da Espera": Mandos, no reino dos valar. Se obedecessem a esta convocação, diferentes oportunidades apresentar-se-iam diante deles. O tempo que eles ficavam na Espera dependia parte da vontade de Námo, o Juiz, senhor de Mandos, parte de sua própria vontade. A maior das felicidades, eles julgavam, era após a Espera, renascer, pois então o mal e a tristeza que sofreram no encurtamento de seu curso natural podia ser reparado."_

_Mais detalhes sobre a morte dos elfos, no texto "Leis e Costumes dos Eldar" de J.R.R. Tolkien, disponível nos sites Valinor e Dúvendor._

_*9 Mandos – Casas dos Mortos. Local de morada do Vala cujo nome correto é Námo, o Juiz, embora esse nome raramente seja usado e ele costume ser chamado de Mandos._

_*10 Nienna – Vala Senhora da Compaixão e do Luto, irmã dos Valar Mandos e Lórien. Costuma visitar a morada de Mandos, e todos que esperam em Mandos clamam por ela, pois ela traz força ao espírito e transforma a tristeza em sabedoria._

_Trilha Sonora – The Pacific Soundtrack - Tracks Memories of Home, You Have No Idea e With The Old Breed._


End file.
